For eternity
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: Une chanson... Une histoire... ONE-SHOT


Hy everybody !!

Me revoilà pour une petite song fic !

C'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite de La prêtresse la Nuit !! (soit dit en passant la suite je l'ai !! On s'en est occupées tout à l'heure avec Ptite Brem !... Mais on ne sait pas trop si vous la méritez... On a eu que deux reviews :'(  )

Enfin ! Là n'est pas la question !

J'avais envie d'écrire un one-shot pour me reposer un peu de mes fics.

Etant donné que je trouve la chanson **_My immortal_** d'_Evanescence_ magnifique, j'avais très envie d'écrire une fic sur cette chanson. Et puis, en allant chercher les paroles sur le net, j'ai repensé à une autre chanson que j'adore ; **_Eternity_** de _Robbie Williams_. Alors finalement j'ai opté pour celle-là !!

Bon alors avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, sachez tout d'abord que, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai trouvé les paroles sur le net donc j'espère que ce sont les bonnes. Et ensuite, je les ai traduites mais je suis loin d'être une pro lol donc si c'est mal fait, je vous fais mes humbles excuses (si je me suis trompée surtout dîtes le moi !)

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire mais avant (et non ! J'ai pas encore fini lol) je voudrais tout d'abord dire (est-ce vraiment nécessaire ??) que rien ne m'appartient dans cette fic (si ce n'est l'imagination qui a servi à la faire lol) et que je fais ça seulement pour le plaisir (au passage ce disclamair est aussi valable pour toutes mes autres fics !! J'veux pas d'ennuis avec la justice lol).

Et enfin, je dédis cette fic à ma meilleure amie Julie (alias Ptite Brem) ; ma puce j'espère que ça te plaira !

........................................................................................................................................

**For eternity**

**_Close your eyes so you don't feel them _**_-Ferme les ainsi tu ne les verras pas**  
They don't need to see you cry **-Ils n'ont pas besoin de te voir pleurer_

Si souvent il l'avait consolée.

Tout avait commencé quand elle s'était fait rejeter par Yukito. C'était au parc. Elle était sur sa balançoire. Il avait été là. Pas besoin de mots. A quoi bon ? Ils n'en avaient pas besoin entre eux.

**_I can't promise I will heal you _**_- Je ne peux pas te promettre que je te guérirai  
**But if you want to I will try **- Mais si tu le veux, j'essaierai_

Quand elle n'allait pas bien, il l'aidait. Lorsqu'elle doutait, il l'épaulait.

Elle avait souvent eu peur.

Savoir qu'elle était désormais une puissante magicienne la terrifiait.

Alors il la conseillait. Ensemble ils s'entraînaient.

Leur pouvoir avait augmenté... Ainsi que leur complicité.

Il aimait la faire rire. Voir ses yeux s'illuminer, son visage s'éclairer et entendre ce son ; un rire cristallin qui chaque fois l'emplissait de joie, car elle heureuse, lui l'était aussi.

Cependant... cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur car il savait que pour elle, il n'était qu'un ami...

**_I sing this somber serenade _**_- Je chante cette sombre sérénade  
**The past is done we've been betrayed **- Le passé est le passé, nous nous sommes révélés_

Il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regardait la lune.

Une chanson passait à la radio.

_Eternity_.

Leur chanson.

Un jour, ils avaient dansé un slow sur cette chanson. C'était celle que Sakura préférait et quand les notes avaient retenti dans la salle de bal, Sakura était venu le chercher, l'avait pris par la main et, de cet air enfantin dont elle seule avait le secret, lui avait dit  joyeusement : "On danse ?". Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?... Alors ils avaient dansé. C'était son plus beau souvenir. Elle était serrée contre lui. Il l'enlaçait de ses bras. Sa tête reposait contre son torse et il tenait sa main précieusement serrée dans la sienne, tout contre lui. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui. Elle était si belle. Lentement il avait baissé le visage. Un baiser... Juste un... Inexorablement, leurs lèvres s'étaient rapprochées…

C'est alors qu'il avait croisé son regard. Ses yeux verts qu'aucune émeraude au monde ne pourrait jamais égaler. Ses grands yeux, reflet d'une si touchante innocence.

Il n'avait pas le droit de briser ce lien qui les unissait. Il était son meilleur ami, elle le lui avait si souvent répété. Alors, en meilleur ami il se devait de se comporter.

Il avait légèrement modifié sa trajectoire et le baiser qu'il lui réservait avait atterri sur son front.

Maintenant, il repensait à cette soirée. Malgré tout, malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait de retenir ses sentiments, elle resterait son plus beau souvenir. Car c'était Elle. Sa fleur de cerisier.

**_It's true _**_- C'est vrai_

Tous ses sentiments pour elle étaient si sincères.

Si vrais.

Quelles que soient les épreuves à endurer, jamais ils ne changeraient.

Il serait toujours là pour elle... amant... ou simple ami.

**_Someone said the truth will out_**_ - Quelqu'un a dit que la vérité s'en irait  
**I believe without a doubt **- Je n'ai pas de doute et je crois  
**In you **- En toi_

Oh que oui il croyait en elle.

Ils s'étaient connu il y a maintenant de ça dix ans déjà.

Tout d'abord il l'avait détestée. Elle était sa rivale.

Mais toujours, même s'il le cachait, il l'avait respectée. Quelque part au fond lui, il comprenait pourquoi Clow l'avait choisie. C'était elle la meilleure. Il était fier d'être son ami. Il était fier que son coeur batte pour elle. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

Parce que c'était elle. Parce qu'il croyait en elle.

**_You were there for summer dreaming _**_- Tu étais là pour les rêves d'été   
**And you gave me what I need **- Et tu m'as donné ce dont j'avais besoin_

Un jour, il y a cinq ans, ils avaient décidé de partir en Angleterre tous les deux pendant les grandes vacances, histoire de faire une petite surprise à Eriol. Ils avaient tout organisé et étaient arrivé à l'improviste. Malheureusement pour eux, Eriol devait partir en Chine pour une réunion de sorciers, mais il leur avait laissé sa maison. Alors ils en avaient profité. Ils s'étaient fait des amis et un soir, au cours d'une fête organisée, Sakura et lui avaient légèrement trop bu. Surtout elle à vrai dire. Alors c'était arrivé ; elle lui avait donné ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont il avait rêvé et dont il rêvait encore.

Elle l'avait embrassé.

Mais quelle déception le lendemain, quand il s'était aperçu que la gueule de bois qu'elle affichait lui avait effacé tout souvenir.

Alors il avait repris son rôle de grand ami...

Il gardait ce souvenir en son coeur... Un rêve d'été.

**_And I hope you'll find your freedom_**_ - Et j'espère que tu trouveras ta liberté   
**For eternity **- Pour l'éternité   
**For eternity **- Pour l'éternité _

Il fallait qu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre. Il devait se détourner d'elle pour ne plus souffrir, et pour être à même de mieux tenir son rôle, sans y déroger avec des pensées qu'il n'avait pas à avoir.

Et pour cela, il devait lui rendre sa liberté.

La détacher de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle devait vivre sa vie.

**_Yesterday when you were walking _**_- Hier quand tu marchais  
**We talked about your mom and dad **- Nous avons parlé de tes parents  
**What they did that made you happy,** - Ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qui t'avait rendue heureuse  
**What they did that made you sad** - Ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qui t'avait rendue triste_

Tous ces souvenirs encore si vivaces en lui. C'était comme si c'était hier.

Leurs longues discussions au parc de l'empereur Pingouin, lorsqu'elle lui racontait sa vie, ses peines, ses joies. Ses relations avec son père. Sa mère qui lui manquait.

Et lui patiemment l'écoutait.

Pour ses joies, pour ses peines, il était là.

**_We sat and watched the sun go down_**_ - Nous nous sommes assis et avons regardé le soleil se coucher  
**Picked a star before we lost **- Nous avons cueilli une étoile avant de perdre  
**The moon** - La lune_

Les couchers de soleil.

C'est ce qu'elle préférait.

Quand tout allait au plus mal, ils allaient s'installer tous les deux dans un endroit paisible et regardaient le soleil décliner lentement, luttant contre l'implacable nuit pour faire vibrer jusqu'au dernier de ses rayons.

"J'aime le coucher de soleil, lui avait-elle dit un jour, car pour moi il symbolise l'espoir. La lumière qui s'efface petit à petit, mais qui lutte jusqu'au dernier instant. Le ciel se teinte de rouge. La couleur du sang. C'est la lutte. Puis la nuit arrive. Le combat semble perdu. Pourtant demain je sais que le soleil brillera à nouveau. Il a beau perdre la bataille ce soir, il revient quand même. Nous devons prendre exemple sur lui. Même quand tout semble perdu, quand notre ciel s'obscurcit, nous devons lutter jusqu'au bout car un jour, nous gagnerons".

C'était ça, Sakura.

Un petit bout de femme qui de temps en temps vous sortait une phrase dont elle seule semblait saisir le sens profond.

Un phénomène !

**_Youth is wasted on the young _**_- L'adolescence est gaspillée par les jeunes  
**Before you know it's come and gone** -Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle est déjà partie  
**Too soon **- Trop tôt_

Ils étaient des adultes maintenant.

Envolée l'innocence.

Il aurait du en profiter plus jeune. Adolescent, on est tous un peu fou. Il aurait du la prendre dans ses bras et laisser parler son coeur. Lui dire des mots d'amour tout le long du jour puis l'embrasser le soir venu, devant le ciel pourpre qu'elle chérissait tant.

Si elle l'avait repoussé, il aurait mis ça sur le compte de la folie... Un bête erreur de jeunesse.

Mais désormais il se devait d'être responsable.

Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité ?

**_You were there for summer dreaming _**_- Tu étais là pour les rêves d'été   
**And you gave me what I need **- Et tu m'as donné ce dont j'avais besoin  
**And I hope you'll find your freedom **- Et j'espère que tu trouveras ta liberté   
**For eternity **- Pour l'éternité   
**For eternity** - Pour l'éternité _

Il devait la libérer de lui... Oublier les souvenirs d'été...

**_I sing this somber serenade _**_- Je chante cette sombre sérénade  
**The past is done we've been betrayed** - Le passé est le passé, nous nous sommes révélés  
**It's true** - C'est vrai  
**Youth is wasted on the young** - L'adolescence est gaspillée par les jeunes  
**Before you know it's come and gone** - Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle est déjà partie  
**Too soon** - Trop tôt_

La chanson touchait à sa fin.

Tout avait une fin.

Il chantait les dernières notes.

C'était une façon de lui dire au revoir.

Il était rentré en Chine hier. Il était parti sans un mot, sans même lui dire adieu.

C'était mieux ainsi...

Ils avaient grandi ensemble et s'étaient révélés ensemble ; ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui grâce à la présence de l'autre.

Mais maintenant, ils devaient tourner la page, et ce malgré la véracité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il avait laissé passer ses chances adolescent. Maintenant il était trop tard.

Le temps avait passé trop vite.

**_You were there for summer dreaming _**_- Tu étais là pour les rêves d'été   
**And you are a friend indeed** - Et en fait tu es une amie  
**And I hope you'll find your freedom **-Et j'espère que tu trouveras ta liberté   
**For eternity **- Pour l'éternité   
**You were there for summer dreaming **- Tu étais là pour les rêves d'été   
**And you are a friend indeed** - Et en fait tu es une amie  
**And I know you'll find your freedom** - Et je sais que tu sauras trouver ta liberté   
**Eventually** - En fin de compte_

Elle avait été là.

Mais c'était fini.

Elle le considérait comme un ami.

Il devait en faire de même. Elle était... une amie.

Elle saurait très vite se détacher de lui, et trouver son indépendance.

Sa liberté.

L'animateur radio annonça une autre chanson et un air beaucoup plus vif commença.  
Lentement, Shaolan descendit de son perchoir et gagna sa chambre. 

Ca y est. 

Cette chanson lui avait permis, en quelques minutes, de dire au revoir à celle qu'il aimait tant. Il souffrait, c'était vrai. Mais avec le temps, cette douleur s'atténuerait... Enfin, il l'espérait...

Le bruit de la sonnette de son appartement l'arracha à ses pensées. A contre-coeur, il alla ouvrir.  
- Quoi ?... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je ne peux pas Shaolan. Je ne peux pas te dire au revoir !

Un petit corps frêle se colla alors à lui.  
- Oh Sakura...

Il l'enlaça.

Lui qui voulait la détacher de lui... Apparemment ça avait échoué !

Mais toute pensée rationnelle le quitta quand il sentit une douce chaleur sur ses lèvres. Non ! C'était impossible !! Sak... Sakura... l'embrassait. Elle se retira soudainement alors qu'il commençait à réaliser et à y prendre plaisir. 

Une main l'atteignit en pleine joue.  
- Je te déteste Li ! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami !

Un blanc s'installa. Shaolan était encore sous le choc de la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir.  
- ...D'ailleurs tu ne l'as jamais été.  
- Quoi ?

Alors là, c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Se fichait-elle de lui ? Ou alors c'était son côté sadique qui s'exprimait ?? Toujours est-il qu'il commençait à se demander si elle ne prenait pas plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs... et ses sentiments !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle posa un doigt apaisant sur ses lèvres, lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de répliquer.  
- Tu ne l'as jamais été... Parce que je t'aime !

De nouveau elle l'embrassa. Shaolan quant à lui était aux anges.

Elle l'aimait !

Elle se détacha de nouveau de lui et plongea son regard dans celui de son amoureux.  
- Ne me quitte plus d'accord ?  
- Jamais.  
- Je veux rester avec toi... pour l'éternité.  
- Pour l'éternité.

**_For eternity_**

........................................................................................................................................

Voilà !!

C'est fini !

Bon bah si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, c'est bien je suis contente ! Ca vous a pas trop endormis alors !  
En tout cas, s'il vous plaît donnez-moi votre avis. Ca vous prend pas longtemps mais ça me fait super plaisir ! Même si c'est pour m'insulter ou autre ! Je suis preneuse ! Au moins comme ça je saurai qu'à l'avenir je ferai mieux de ne plus rien écrire et je vous laisserai tranquilles lol !!

Sur ce gros bisous et... Quoi !? °_O Vous êtes encore là !!?! Non mais allez ! Ouste !! A vos claviers !! Je veux des reviews moi !

lol

Bizzzzzzzzz

Votre dévouée Aoudwey (qu'est-ce qu'on dirait pas pour avoir des reviews lol !)


End file.
